Unnamed Andorians (22nd century)
List of unnamed Andorians who lived in the 22nd century. Ambassador The ambassador was a diplomat assigned to represent the Andorian Empire at the upcoming Babel Conference. While en route to the conference, the ambassador's ship, and its escort, the Kumari, were attacked by what was initially thought to be a Tellarite cruiser (but later determined to be a Romulan drone ship in disguise), resulting in the death of the ambassador and the destruction of both ships. ( ) }} ISS Avenger crewman Chancellor The chancellor was the head of government for the Andorian Empire during the 2150s. In 2155 the chancellor contacted the Aenar on behalf of the upcoming arrival of Commander Shran of the Andorian Imperial Guard and Jonathan Archer of the Earth Starfleet. ( ) }} Delegates These two delegates attended the Coalition of Planets talks in 2155 on Earth. They accompanied Ambassador Thoris and were photographed together with Nathan Samuels. ( ) File:Andorian delegate 1 2155.jpg|''Played by Glen Hambly'' File:Andorian delegate 2 2155.jpg|''Played by David Venafro'' Doctor This doctor on Andoria, according to Menos, told the spent warp injector casing hauler that his hemolytic cell count was over 3,000. Menos revealed this information to T'Pol and Travis Mayweather as they awaited to extradite him back to in 2152. ( ) |Given Menos' credibility and general lack of trustworthiness, this doctor could have been a completely fabricated individual.}} General #1 This general that Commander Shran reported to in the Andorian Imperial Guard gave orders for Shran to pretend that they wanted to help Archer capture the Xindi weapon. In fact, their real intention was to steal the Xindi weapon for themselves and use it as a weapon against the Vulcans. ( ) General #2 This general contacted the Kumari in 2154 and wanted to know what information Commander Shran received through his interrogation of Vulcan ambassador Soval. The com officer of the Kumari informed Shran about this message and sent a reply back to the general. ( ) |It's possible this was the same general as above that Shran reported to in "Proving Ground".}} Kumari personnel Shran's brother Thy'lek Shran's brother was an older sibling who served in the Andorian Imperial Guard while Shran was in school. Shran's brother was assigned to a forward surveillance unit during a border skirmish with the Vulcans "a few decades" before 2153, where he was killed in the conflict. Shran shared this story with while discussing the loss of Elizabeth Tucker to the Xindi. ( ) }} Shran's colleagues These former colleagues of Shran helped him fake his death, a plan which worked for three years until those he was hiding from found him. ( ) }} Soldier #1 This soldier was part of the contingent that fought the Vulcans for control of Weytahn. ( ) Soldiers #2 and #3 These two soldiers were under the command of Tarah, during the conflict on Weytahn. The were ordered, by force, to fire on the shuttlepod that was carrying Archer and Ambassador Soval to meet with Shran for peace talks. After Archer escaped from the crashed shuttlepod, the two soldiers attacked him. ( ) }} File:Andorian Soldier.jpg|''Played by David Venafro File:Andorian soldier 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Talas' family Talas came from a privileged family; her parents were wealthy. ( ) Her mother, specifically, was a member of the Andorian Imperial Guard, and was said to have a higher security clearance than her daughter. According to Talas, who herself was a lieutenant and fourth generation soldier in the Imperial Guard, her mother commanded an Imperial Infantry Unit. ( ) }} nl:Naamloze Andorians (22e eeuw) 2 Category:Ambassadors Category:Government officials Category:Military personnel